


Triangle

by River_boi



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, Headcanon, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_boi/pseuds/River_boi
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to choose
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy, Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Sigmund, Sigmund/fanboy
Kudos: 15





	Triangle

Kyle had finally given in and accepted fanboys proposal of love, figuring he could give it a shot. It went really well for the first year. 

Until Sigmund.

Sigmund had to throw a rock in this relationship as well. This was why Kyle was so scared of getting close because of him. 

It started with flirty texts that Kyle ignored until he started showing up around town. Then he started responding for Sig to leave him alone. 

'You can't forget the one you lost your virginity to can you?'

Kyle hated that line specifically. Mostly because it was true, he'd let Sigmund take it when he was 16, 3 years ago. 

Fanboy still had no idea, and thought he was the one to do that. Not like Kyle had told him that, he just didn't tell him he'd had sex before. 

He felt so incredibly bad about this love triangle he found himself in. It made his stomach turn so badly it felt like he'd tear in half.

On one hand there was Fanboy, the one who loved him like he felt love should be. Gifts, nights together, out and about. 

Then there was Sigmund, the one he couldn't forget. Fancy gifts, fancy dinners, a secret but a love nonetheless. 

He groaned finishing his shower, drying himself off and changing into another striped pullover and jeans. 

Pulling a brush through his hair as he stared at himself in the mirror. He was going to meet Sigmund.

He was going to cut it off, he didn't want Sigmund around if he was going to try and ruin his relationship. 

He pulled a small flower out of his hairbrush, throwing it in the trash can panicking slightly. It couldn't be for him could it? He was already with Fanboy so it couldn't be for him. 

Kyle had no idea of Fanboys, er, snooping. Not like it was intentional, he just saw a message pop up on Kyle's phone and figured he'd check it for him and let him know if it was urgent. 

He hadn't even clicked it when he saw who it was from and what it said.

'You are still coming tonight I assume?' 

Fanboy's heart broke, was Kyle cheating on him? With Sigmund of all people? 

He decided to confront them both that night, hiding outside waiting for Kyle to leave for his 'cheating'. 

Kyle left a few minutes later, walking quickly down the street and down allies to a garden. The Galaxy Hills garden. It was a nice little natural grown area with a fountain and tinsel of flowers. 

Easy for Fanboy to hide near enough so he could hear.

"I'm here, you're fucking lucky I am." 

Sigmund barely acknowledged his angry tone as he took the redheads hand.

"I am surprised you came, I zhought zhat little boyfriend of yours vould get in zhe vay." He kissed Kyle's hand, smirking at him. 

Fanboy watched heartbroken more, would Kyle really do this?

Kyle yanked his hand away. "Do not talk about him, he has nothing to do with you." 

"Vhats vrong khal? Not used zo being vanted by someone so amazing?" 

That was it. Fanboy jumped out, yelling at them both. 

"You bastard! You lying bastard! You could have just told me you didn't want to be with me.." He tried to yell more but was only overcome with the need to cry. 

"Fanboy! It's not at all what it-" 

His words, and just about everything else, were stopped by a stinging in his cheek. 

Fanboy slapped him, which given the way it looked, was a fair thing to do. Sigmund was left more in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening for a second. 

Nobody said another word as Fanboy ran off sobbing his eyes out, going straight to his best friend to cry about his heartbreak. 

Once Kyle recovered from his shock he turned to Sigmund, giving him his own slap to the face before running off as well. Hopefully he could clear this up with the fan, Sigmund followed almost immediately. Yelling at Kyle. 

Chum chum did everything he could to comfort his best friend, snacks, tv, a bit of cuddle. But all he could really do was let him cry his heart out, head resting on the couch next to his friend's leg while his body laid slumped against it. 

Kyle pushed the door open, earning more sobs from fanboy and a death glare from chum chum. 

"Get out of here Kyle, I know what you did."

"No-no! It wasn't-! It really, was not what it looked like! I,"

Sigmund slamming the door open behind Kyle interrupted him, was everything going to do that?

"So du slap me und leave?! Ve vere supposed zo zalk it out!" He towered over Kyle, a death glare in his eyes as well. 

Kyle took a second to find his voice in the chaos as chum chum ushered fanboy up the stairs away from them. They could both unfortunately be heard from their screaming.

"You ruined everything for me! I wanted to get rid of you so this didn't happen!" 

Fanboy sobbed once again before wiping his eyes and getting up from his bed, assuring his sidekick he wanted to talk to them both. He stood at the bottom of the stairs as the two olders fought.

"I still love du and zhis is how di ztreat me?! I vanted du first!" 

Fanboy didn't make his presence known as Kyle responded. His heartbreak subsiding realizing Kyle really meant it wasn't what it looked like. 

"You think I don't still love you too?! I do dammit, but he loves me better than you ever did! I want him just as much as I used to want you!" Kyle hated admitting he still felt for the sorcerer but he couldn't deny he did. 

Fanboy sighed, deciding to let them know he was there, clearing his throat making them both look towards him. Kyle looked at him a mere second before hugging him, his voice filled with apologies and his eyes with tears. 

This only infuriated Sigmund, his head bursting into the same green flames from when they played that game. 

"So du are just going zo leave me like zhis?! Leave me vanting di still?!" The pain in his eyes seemed just as real as Fanboys heartbreak had been. As desperate as a starving dog looking for food. 

Kyle gulped looking between the two, did he have to choose? No matter what someone would be in pain, someone would hurt. 

"I suppose there's only one real answer here." Fanboy finally spoke up, looking at both of the magic men he grabbed Kyle's hand then Sigmund's. 

The flames died down to nothing in seconds, looking confused at the younger fan. "Vhat exactly do du mean?" 

"Well we both clearly feel for him, we could always try, um, both dating him? It could work.." He looks down kicking at the floor as both of them consider the offer. 

"Vell, it could not hurt zo zry I suppose.."

"Might as well, considering what happened."

The mood lightened significantly as the three talked and suddenly got poofed away by Sigmund. 

"What the hell just happened?" Chum chum asked, staring at the now empty living room. "Oh well, they're happy and I have cartoons." 


End file.
